


【ex-aid/镜梦】周六的早晨

by fengtime



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 假面骑士ex-aid - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengtime/pseuds/fengtime





	【ex-aid/镜梦】周六的早晨

　　实际上，镜医生的生物钟非常准时，不到7点就已经醒了。睁开眼就看到了永梦闭着眼睛的正对着自己的睡颜，对方似乎因为怕冷所在被窝里面且紧紧贴着自己。  
　　飞彩的睡姿很端正，但永梦正双手抱着他的一条手臂，脚还翘到了他腿上。镜飞彩试着动了下手臂，可能是因此让被子有了缝隙让冷气钻了进去，永梦迷迷糊糊的又往被子里面缩了缩，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说了什么但完全没办法听清楚。  
　　糟糕……完全不想起床了……  
　　镜医生躺在枕头上叹气。毕竟是难得的两个人都休假的早上。偶尔放纵的赖个床应该也没什么关系吧？  
　　考虑了片刻，他就顺势继续闭上眼睛想再睡一会。  
　　昨天晚上是镜医生第一次留在永梦家过夜。起因是外面突然下起了暴雨，永梦认为雨天晚上开车不安全。这间公寓虽说只有一张床，但两个人毕竟已经成为了恋人。镜飞彩这样想着说服了自己接受了永梦的提议留了下来。  
　　虽然已经下了一夜雨，但外面还在淅淅沥沥的下着，雨声比起昨夜小了很多。两个人因为睡在一张狭小的床上，永梦紧紧贴在飞彩身上。飞彩用另一只没有被抱住的手小心的整理被子，把永梦的鼻子露出来。他闭着眼睛听着雨滴的声音，慢慢的又有了睡意。  
　　他好像真的又睡着了，总之确实是有一段时间没意识了。  
　　结果迷迷糊糊似乎睡的香甜的时候，楼上开始传来了电钻的声音！伴随着的还有锤子的乒乒乓乓声，屋子好像都开始颤抖起来。  
　　永梦被这个声音惊醒了，迷迷糊糊的抬头皱眉。  
　　“楼上的那家还在装修吗？”永梦眯着眼睛，抬起头不满的抱怨了一句，然后又缩回了被窝，这次彻底把头埋进了被子里，抓着飞彩的衣服仿佛想往从他身上找个安静的藏身处。  
　　飞彩无奈的将他搂在怀里面，用手捂着永梦的耳朵。永梦鼻子发出迷迷糊糊的鼻音，就这么贴着他安静了下来。  
　　楼上的电钻声依然在继续。因为实在有点吵，飞彩将被子拉过头顶盖住两个人。在被窝里面果然好了很多，虽然依然听的到噪音，但彼此的呼吸声更听的分明。  
　　大约过了几分钟后，楼上的电钻声消失。两个人也都有点闷的受不了了，纷纷钻出了被窝。  
　　永梦长呼一口气，放开了抓着恋人衣服的手翻了个身平躺着。然后他睁开眼睛侧过头看向身边，才发现镜医生正盯着他看。  
　　“飞——”永梦的刚开口要说什么，被突如其来的巨大声响惊的顿住了。  
　　楼上再次传来了噪音，但这次不是电钻声，而是一下一下的锤子敲击的声音。咚——咚——咚——的一下一接着一下。永梦觉得身下睡的床铺都随着敲击着颤抖着，他看看飞彩，对方眼神露出疑惑的色彩看着他，仿佛是想问他要说什么。但他被敲击声吓过后，已经想不起刚才想要说的话。  
　　两个人就这么躺在床上互相看着，片刻后锤子声又停了下来。这让两个人都松了口气，对视一眼忍不住都笑出声。  
　　永梦用胳膊支撑着身体半趴到飞彩身上，一只脚跨过去，下巴蹭着飞彩的肩膀，用嘴唇磨着脖子撒娇。飞彩被磨的有点发痒伸手抱住永梦，又撩起了永梦垂在额头的刘海，露出了光洁的额头。接吻是自然而然的发展，因为抱着的是自己喜欢的人。  
　　飞彩稍稍张开了些口，让永梦顶着他齿缝的舌头滑进来，两条舌头顿时交缠在一起爱抚着彼此，发出让人害羞的水渍声响。永梦一边吮吸着恋人的舌头，一边用下体蹭着，飞彩忍不住发出一声带着复杂情绪的闷哼。他微微睁开眼睛，此刻永梦也稍稍抬起头用一种满含着欲望的眼神看着他。  
　　喘了口气，镜医生一手压下永梦的头，另一只手顺着翻起睡衣后露出的腰抚摸着向下滑去……  
　　“咚——！”  
　　永梦和飞彩被惊的身体同时一颤，惊慌中，永梦甚至不小心牙齿磕到了飞彩的嘴唇。还没等两个人说什么，楼上再次传来了电钻的巨响，直接把两个人之间旖旎的气氛毁的一塌糊涂。  
　　永梦从捂着嘴角的恋人身上直起身，被子被他的动作带着滑到了床脚。镜医生顿时觉得冷飕飕的，永梦跨过他身上的时候，膝盖蹭到了他的下体，他顿时尴尬的握住了对方的腿。飞彩一时间不知道是把永梦拉回来还是推开对方起床。而此刻的永梦，也让他觉得有点不对劲，眼睛微微眯起，嘴角微微扯了下仿佛在生气，不像是平时的脾气温顺的研修医，反倒是像……  
　　对方并没有给他机会提问，从他身上爬过去探过身体在床头的柜子上拉过耳机。那是一副头戴式的耳机，看牌子和款式应该价格不菲，隔音效果应该不错。  
　　镜医生用拇指抹了下被磕破的嘴唇，有点搞不明白自家研修医想要干什么，接着他被强行带上了耳机，耳机的连接线接入了永梦的手机。  
　　啊……原来如此。随着耳机里传来音乐声，飞彩明白了永梦的意思。这样的确就隔离了噪音了。永梦将手机放到了枕头边，拉着被子又跨坐着趴到了飞彩身上。被电钻声音搞的有点头疼的镜医生舒了口气，拉了下重新被盖到身上的被子，但有些困惑的是研修医依然埋在被窝里趴在他的腹上。  
　　“研修医？”因为带着耳机，飞彩自以为喊的很清晰的声音其实并不响。当然就算是永梦这个时候听到了，也不会理睬。他的脸贴着飞彩的胸口一点点往下蹭一直到了腰，因为衣服被之前的动作掀起了一些而露出了一点裸露的皮肤，飞彩感觉到永梦伸出了舌头在他腰上留下了水渍。  
　　他顿时紧张的抓住了永梦的领子，刚想开口说什么，就被惊的顿时只能发出喘息。  
　　“唔——！你——！”  
　　湿润的、温暖的口腔包裹着他某个还未完全消退复原的部位，顿时让它又迅速精神起来。飞彩吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，想要支起身却因为某个人恶意的一吸，又摔了回去。  
　　他捂着眼睛，耳机里依然流泻出舒缓的钢琴曲。  
　　琴键敲击的叮叮咚咚，伴随着永梦舌头律动，仿佛合着节拍，共奏着将他推向了不知名的漩涡。  
　　嘴唇微微的吮吸、舌头舔弄的方向、牙齿轻微的刮蹭……  
　　镜飞彩忍了又忍，但第一次经历这种事情实在对他刺激太大，加上一想到永梦用嘴……他捂着眼睛喘息着，在钢琴曲进入第三乐章的时候，终于忍不住了，他抓着永梦的头发着急的想把他拉开，但并不敢用力。  
　　最终在永梦刻意的诱导下，直接射在了永梦的口中。一时之间飞彩只觉得自己脑子整个空白，一种无可抑制的感觉向外放射开来，从胯下蔓延侵袭大脑。  
　　当他回过神的时候，才发现永梦已经从被窝里面钻了出来，整个人趴在了他身上。飞彩腰抱住他，亲了一下恋人的嘴。闻着味道，意识到了某一点的飞彩医生整个面红耳赤。  
　　这个家伙居然……居然咽下去了吗？  
　　虽然身为医生的自己十分清楚那只是一种蛋白质，但知道归知道，现实就是他根本没办法冷静的对待这件事！  
　　研修医这家伙哪里学来的！  
　　镜医生红着脸，拉下了耳机一脸不可思议。永梦同样红着脸，他眨着眼睛有点不安：“怎么了？飞彩桑？你……你不喜欢吗？”  
　　“…………”镜医生沉默，他伸手摸了下因为趴在他身上而紧紧贴着自己的某个部位，引起了永梦的一声带着暧昧意味的闷哼。  
　　……  
　　楼上的电钻声不知什么时候停了，但永梦并不知道。他正套着耳机，微微仰着头陷入了枕头里，两只手都在被窝里面不知道是在推拒还是抓紧。  
　　整个房间，只有他克制不住的喘息声。  
　　  
-fin-2017.03.18茶冻


End file.
